From friends to lovers theres just a tiny step
by Ike x Pit FAN
Summary: AU.I want to be hold by him. Be with him all the time. Want to be more than just his best friend. Akaito x Mikuo with mentions of Kaito x Len. R&R.


**Okay this is my first Vocaloid fic and i made it because I looove Vocaloid and I noticed that no one writes about Mikuo and Akaito. So I wanted to made this a long ago.**

**Also if you see some grammar errors please tell me ^^U**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Vocaloid If it were mine then it would be a yaoi sim date XD**

**Warnings: Boys kissing, bad toughts, fluff, boys doing it.**

* * *

I've been trying for him to like me. Since the day we first met.

"_Are you new here?"- He asked me. I was hiding behind a bush at the kindergarten's playground._

_I just nodded. I was scared because I didn't knew anyone._

_-"Why are you hiding?"_

_-"I-I'm scared. I don't know anyone"- I answered with my full of tears._

_-"Why you should be scared? No one here is going to eat you"- he said to me in a sweet voice._

_-"B-but I don't have any f-friends"_

_-"Then I'm going to be your friend 'kay?"- He smiled when he said that, and I didn't understand why my heart skipped a beat._

_-"O-okay"_

_-"Oh! What's your name?"-He asked me._

_- "M-mikuo" _

_-"That's a cool name. I'm Akaito"_

Akaito. His name was the only thing that could make my day when I'm down. His name can make me blush when someone says it. His name had made me cry when someone says he is dating someone else. His name is the main why I…

-"Mikuo? Are you here?"- the sound of my sister's voice got me back to reality.

-"Y-yes. I was just thinking…"

-"Well you have to stop thinking 'cuz we're going to lose the bus if you don't hurry!"- She started running towards the bus stop.

Sometimes I feel less because of my sister. 'Cause she is pretty and has a great voice. But I look like her and my voice is like hers too, even if it doesn't sounds so manly sometimes. Anyway, she always had more attention than I.

I kept talking in my mind until we reached the bus stop. There weren't so much people there, so I took out my iPod from my bag and started listening j-pop music.

When the bus arrived, I climbed on it. I took my usual seat. Some people in the bus waved at me 'cuz I'm kinda popular at school, not like my sister but still popular.

I always take the seat that's not in the window. I don't like when the sun gets into my eyes. Oh! And the bus is nearing to another reason of why I sit here. In 3…2…1.

-"Yo! Mikuo!"

That's right the other reason of why I sit here it's because of him.

-"Hi! Good morning"- I waved at him. We sit together since kindergarten. I love the way the sun gives him a light and makes him look almost like an angel. God, I have to stop thinking of him in that way.

-"So, Akaito. Did you make your homework this time?"- I knew the answer even if he didn't say it.

-"No. Can I copy yours?"- He asked. Like always I was going to say yes, I can't resist his voice.

-"Sure. But you have to-"

-"No Mikuo! If you keep doing that he won't be a renamed student"- said a voice behind us and a blue haired guy stuck his head out of the seat behind.

-"Kaito…! Why did you care?"- Akaito said obviously irritated. Yeah Akaito has a brother. They look so alike but their personalities are completely different.

Kaito is the typical warm and friendly person whilst his brother is more rebel and troublemaker. I like Akaito because he is a cute guy when you get to know him.

I just stared at the two brothers when they we're arguing about homework. I couldn't help myself to not giggle, is just that they are adorable.

-"What are you laughing at?"- The redhead of the two said, kicking me out of my mind.

-"N-nothing at all"- I smiled at them and turned to watch the other students that were getting on the bus.

-"So…are you gonna lend me your homework?"

-"-sigh- You know the answer"- I gave him my notebook. He was just hopeless but I liked him that way.

-"Why are you staring at me?"- Akaito lifted one of his thin yet manly eyebrows.

-"Maybe he is falling for you Akaito!"- said a girl in the other side of the bus.

-"Oh come on Teto! Mikuo is not into guys!"- Akaito said grinning from ear to ear. _Yes I'm into guys Akaito! And I'm falling for you!_ The truth that can't be told. Why Akaito? Why you have to be so blind?

-"Here, I finished it"- He returned my notebook.

-"Thanks"

I stayed in silence for the rest of the way to school. I was listening to the random stuff that Akaito was talking about.

When the bus finally stopped and I hurried to get down fast. Akaito and I walked together to the school gates.

-"What did have first today?"- I asked him. I really wanted to be with him on first period.

-"I got Biology"

Crap. I wasn't with him.

-"I got World History"- my voice sounded a bit sadder than I wanted it to be.

-"Uh so I think I will see ya later. I don't want to be late…again"- he said when we reached the entrance.

-"You're always late, no matter what"- I waved at him and smiled until he was out of my sight. I wanted to be with him at first.

-"Hey Mikuo!"- I turned my head to find Kaito waving and walking towards me.

-"Kaito. Hi"

-"Hi! What did you have at first?"- He asked me. That was weird we rarely talk, it's not like I don't like him, we get along good but not as good like Akaito and I.

-"World History"

-"Great! We can go together"

This is getting weirder every second.

-"Hey can I ask you something?"- What did he want to ask me? I'm getting nervous now.

-"S-sure"

-"Are you in love with my brother?"- I froze at his question. He seemed so natural when he said it.

-"What?!"

-"I said 'Are you in love with my brother?'"- He repeated and even smiled.

-"W-what are you s-saying? How can I b-be in l-love with Akaito?"- I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

-"Hey, you don't have to worry. I'm gay too, and I can see the way you look at my brother or the blushes he provokes you when he hugs you"

-"…yeah"- There was no way that I could get away from this.

-"I knew it. Then why don't you tell him?"- He asked when we entered the classroom.

-"It's not easy y'know. He can be an idiot sometimes"- I took a seat almost at the end of the room.

-"But you like that idiot!"-The blue haired one said in a joking voice.

-"And I know confessing to another guy is hard. But then you'll feel better"

He makes it sound like it was so freaking easy…wait. Did he confess to a guy before?

-"H-have you ever confess to another guy?"

-"Yeah. He is my boyfriend now"- he answered sitting on the seat behind me.

-"Do I know him?"- I needed to know that. Maybe he was the guy with the purple hair. No, he was dating that other girl with pink hair. Then who was him?

-"Yes you know him. He practices with your sister almost every day"

With my sister? But the only ones that practices with my sister every day are those blonde twins…what?!

-"Are you dating Len?!"- My eyes big as plates. The blunette was Len's boyfriend!

-"Yes. And he is the perfect guy"

-"Len Kagamine? That Len?"- I needed to be sure, because I always thought that my sister wanted to go out with that guy.

-"Did you know another Len that is blonde and sings like an angel?"- He has a point.

-"Yeah I think we're talking of the same guy"- I opened my bag and took out my notebook when the teacher started to talk.

-"But that's not the point the point here. You have to tell my brother you feeling"- he started taking notes too.

-"But I won't see him until lunch"

-"Then you got some time to think how are you going to confess"

-"B-but…!"

-"Mikuo you want to share something with everyone?"- The teacher asked from the front of the classroom.

-"N-no…"- I blushed madly. I wasn't the type of a guy who likes all the attention.

-"You have to think about it"- Kaito whispered and continued to take notes.

Man, this was going to be really long day.

By the time lunch time arrived I was mentally dead. I can't think a way to confess Akaito. Of all the reasons I came up with, the most appropriative was…don't say anything.

This was just too hard. How could that bastard Kaito confess so easily?

_-"And how did you confess to Len?"- I had asked when we got out of first_

_-"Well I thought about all the night before confessing"_

_-"And…?"_

_-"And the very next day I told Rin that I wanted to meet with Len at the gym when school time ended"_

_-"What did you say to him?"- I asked. I was getting anxious on knowing what happened._

_-"Well, when he got there I was waiting for him. I remember that I was a little nervous at the beginning but when I saw his face I calmed down a bit"_

_-"And?!"- I was freaking dying of anxiousness._

_-"Then he neared me and asked 'why did you want to see me Kaito?'"_

_-"Come on Kaito! I'm dying here!"- This guy really knows how to piss me off._

_-"Ok ok, Geez you're acting like a PMS bitch. And then I grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him"- He said that with the most happy of the smiles that a guy could give ever._

_-"And that's how __**you **__confessed?"_

_-"Yeah, pretty much. Because the next thing I remember is that we were making out in a corner"_

And that's how I'm not going to confess. I'm not that kind of guy who takes the first step.

I took my food and pay for it. I looked to every sides of the crowded cafeteria in search for Akaito or even my sister.

-"Mikuo!! Over here!!"- I turned my head to find the guy who makes my heart melt. Yes, Akaito was waving at me from a table at one of the windows.

-"Hi!"- I took a seat in the same side as him.

-"I thought my double Literature class will never end! Also thanks for helping me with homework."- He smiled at me. Seriously how can this guy to make my heart melt. Great! Now I'm acting like a girl.

-"N-no problem…"- I said almost in a whisper. Until now I didn't pay attention on what did I bought for lunch.

-"Why did you buy that? You never eat that stuff"- I turned my head to see him. How could he remember that?

-"H-how did you k-know?"

-"Oh c'mon Mikuo. I know you since like always!"- That was right. We know each other perfectly, except for my feeling now.

-"I wasn't thinking when I picked this stuff"- Liar. You know perfectly fine of what you were thinking about. Okay! I was thinking about Akaito! Happy? Yep.

What?! I'm doing? Gah!! This whole thing is getting into my nerves!

-"M-mikuo…are you ok?"- Oh right. He was here.

-"Y-yeah! I'm fine!"- I grabbed the plastic spoon and unconsciously grab some food and then put it on my mouth.

When I realized what I was eating, my eyes grew wide and spitted out all the food in my mouth.

-"EW that's was awesome!"- The red headed one said. He was like a big kid. I left the spoon on the nasty food and pushed the tray a little.

-"Here you can have mine"- I turned my head to him.

-"Really?"

-"Yeah. You don't eat this and, as tentative it may sound, you will spit out again"- passed me his tray. I looked down at the food. It was good, I eat stuff like this. I think Akaito really knows me. I'm happy because of that.

-"Hey Mikuo we got last period together"

-"Yeah? What did we got?"- I knew what we got but I didn't want to say it. It was just the perfect class for me but also the most embarrassing.

-"Gym…eh? Are ya feelin' ok? You're all red"- How can he sound so innocent? I knew my face was blushing and really bad.

-"Y-yes! I-I'm f-fine. I just got hot…'cuz the food i-it's s-spicy!"

-"I-if you say so"- God that was close. I finished my food, well most of it, and get up to throw away the rest.

-"Then I'll see ya at last!"- He waved at me before racing for his next class.

I started to walk by the hall. My next class was free and I got Art before gym. Maybe I will spend this free hour at the music room. No one goes there, except for me, and I like to practice when I'm nervous. But I think singing won't be enough to calm me down.

Okay Mikuo, remember what we were talking about. Don't look! I know it's really hard but try to control yourself!

That was all that was in my mind. Why he has to change right next to me?! I tried to get a quick glance at him, but I stopped my head when the sound of his zipper going down reached my ears.

Why?!! Life it's so against me!

-"Mikuo are you okay?"- I blushed madly at his question. I turned my head at him. Thank God he was just shirtless now. That beautiful torso created and sculpted by angels. God knows how much I want to touch his body. Run my hands on it. Give soft kissing on his pear-like fle-

-"Mikuo! You here?"- I was taken back when I realized his hand waving in front of my face.

-"Y-y-yeah I-I-I'm here!"

-"He was undressing you on his mind"- That voice made me jump.

-"W-wha-what are you saying Gakupo? I-I-I wasn't doing t-t-that!"- My voice was full of embarrassment.

-"Whatever. My eyes never lie"- the purple haired guy said before making his way to the dressing room's exit.

-"He can be a weirdo sometimes doesn't he?"

-"Y-y-yeah"

-"C'mon we don't wanna be scolded by the coach"- I followed him to the exit. Was I that obvious? Well I wasn't undressing him. I was just mentally touching him.

I kept thinking about how soft his body will be. I didn't even notice when we started running around the gym.

-"Hey Mikuo!"

-"What is it?"- I was running on Akaito's right side.

-"Can you lend me-_your body_-your History notes?"- Okay my mind likes teasing me. I nodded and returned my attention on the tracks.

I was mumbling a song to keep me distracted from his running body.

-"Why are singing that?"- I turned my attention to him once again.

-"What?"

-"That song. You're singing you're the number one princess in the world"- he laughed softly. I blushed madly.

-"I-I'm sorry. I think practicing with my sister has its consequences"- Note to myself: don't use Miku's lyrics.

We kept talking about random stuff until the class was over. Now the real hell was going to start. The showers.

I undressed myself quickly and entered the showers room with a towel on my hips.

_Please don't choose beside me. Don't choose beside me!_

-"And I said it's not a potato it's my hand!"- I smiled at him when he entered the shower beside me. It's official! This is hell!!

-"Why are you looking away? We're both guys! You don't have to be ashamed!"- He said in a sing-song voice. I blushed deeply when he hugged me.

_Nonononono!! Get off!_ I was holding back my arousal. His body pressed against mine, it just felt so good.

-"Hey Akaito! Let him go. We gotta leave, you coming?"- He finally loosed his grip on me. Part of me was thankful but the other part was feeling rather sad.

-"No. I think Mikuo and I'll leave together"

-"'kay! See ya!"- The other guys exited the dressing room and I didn't hear any other voice or sound, except for the sound of the water of the shower we were in.

-"Thank God they leave"- he grinned and I couldn't hold back a moan when he pressed his body against mine.

-"W-w-w-why?"

-"Because I'm alone with you now"- he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. Akaito nipped my ear. It felt so good.

I turned my head to look at him right in the eye. The look in Akaito's red eyes made me blush once again.

He made his way down to my neck, plating soft bites on it. I moaned and gasped at this.

-"Do you like me Mikuo?"- the red haired said against the sensitive skin of my neck.

-"Y-y-yes. I really like you"- I tried to find his eyes. I needed to see if he was serious.

His eyes told me he was serious. He really liked me. Akaito almost closed the space between or lips. Leaving them just millimeters apart.

-"You look cute when you're aroused"- he closed the gap between us quickly. My eyes we're wide open but I slowly closed them when I returned the kiss.

Akaito pushed me against the tile floor of the shower. My back arched a little when he rocked his hips against mine.

I gasped when he brooked the kiss when the air was necessary.

-"U-unh Akaito"- I moaned when the red haired guy attacked my neck again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned on his ear.

-"You're turning me on so fast"- he moved his hands until they reached my chest. I gasped when he took one of my nipples on his hand, playing with it.

-"A-ah…!"

-"Do you like this?"- It was a statement more than a question. I nodded unconsciously and shouted my eyes closed.

-"M-more! I-I-I want more!"- as an answer, Akaito made his way down to my chest, taking possession of the right nipple while his hand played with the left one.

-"A-ah! Akaito!"- I felt myself getting more excited every second that passed.

Akaito's cold hands where making its way down my body, like they wanted to memorize every part of it.

A loud moan left my mouth when his hands reached my hard rock erecction

-"T-there. Touch me t-there!"- My heart was pounding so hard it made my chest hurt.

I felt his hand caressing my manhood. I moaned louder every time he touched me. I felt a strange feeling in my lower abdomen.

-"A-akaito…! I'm gonna cum"- He removed his hand from my erecction.

-"W-why did you s-stop?"

-"I'm not gonna let you come until I'm inside ya"- My heart skipped a beat and my face felt hotter than before.

-"Then I-I want y-you inside m-me"- my eyes were clouded and I sighed deeply.

-"I tough you'll never ask"- he kissed me again, this time with more passion. Akaito trusted a finger on my entrance. I gasped inside the kiss.

Then he added another finger. The feeling was strange, a mix between pain and pleasure.

-"A-akaito! I-it h-hurts!"- I arched my back from the wet floor.

-"I'm sorry. I'll stop if you want"- he stopped his actions and kissed my forehead.

-"N-no! Don't stop!"

He grinned and moved his fingers again. I rounded his neck with my arms to keep me closer to him.

I gasped when Akaito touched my sweet point with his fingers.

-"Ah! Akaito!"

-"I think you're ready"- he took off his fingers and it felt weird. Akaito positioned himself near my entrance.

-"D-do it…!"- my whole body trembled from anticipation.

-"O-okay"- the red haired one penetrated me slowly. I yelped when he entered me. I was a little painful but still felt good.

I moved my hips to make him now that I was ready. He started moving slowly at first.

-"Akaito move! Fuck me harder!"- I wasn't a boy who cursed a lot but I didn't care. I just wanted him to move.

-"As you wish"- he moved faster this time and we soon made a rhythm that felt really nice.

-"A-akaito-oh!"- I knew I was going to come. But I didn't want to finish yet.

-"M-mikuo…!"

I opened my eyes a bit. I wanted to see his eyes. I wanted to know this wasn't a dream. His eyes told me this was real, they told me he really liked me. I couldn't help myself but smile, my body was getting tired and I was freezing.

-"A-akaito…I-I'm gonna-"

I came on mine and his torso, the running water soon cleaned it. I was recovering from my high of pleasure when he came inside me.

-"Mi-mikuo!"- he collapsed over me. Filling me with his seed. He made me his. I was really happy.

He exited me. I gasped at the feeling, but soon smiled when he kissed my forehead.

-"I think we should head back home"- Akaito stood up and helped me as well.

-"Ah…!"- my legs didn't respond and I tripped but the red haired one caught me.

-"I think you won't be able to walk by yourself"- he said in a mocking voice.

I pouted a little and turned the shower off.

-"Then you need to carry me"

He didn't respond but lifted me bridal-style. He walked over our lockers and putted me down on a bench.

-"You need help dressing yourself?"- Akaito asked me when I was having problems putting on my underwear.

-"Maybe…"- my sea-green bikini briefs felt to the floor-"…pretty much yeah"

He neared me; Akaito was already wearing his pants and shoes. I blushed when he picked up my bikini managed its way up my pale legs.

-"You should wear more manly underwear Mikuo" – he chuckled and helped me to get into my jeans.

-"And stop using your sister's jeans"- I rolled my eyes at him and grinned.

-"Miku it's two sizes bigger than me"- my voice sounded really proud of it but it wasn't helping to made me look manlier.

I was able to put my shirt by myself. Akaito helped me to get on my feet again, this time my legs supported me a little and I just needed to limp.

-"Need some help to walk?"

-"I'm fine. I just have to limp"- I limped all the way to the dressing room exit and opened the door.

-"Want me to walk you home?"- he asked me. I turned my head to him and grinned.

-"You know the answer better than I"

We leaved the school hand in hand, I felt like a girl in that moment but I didn't mind. Akaito decided to stop and buy some ice cream for both of us.

-"You don't mind people staring 'cuz we're holding hands?"- I asked when we continued our way to my house.

-"Why should it brother me? We're, like, dating now. Don't we?"- he said eyeing me and smiling.

I was shocked. He actually said we are dating. I blushed and licked my cone a bit.

-"Y-yeah. We a-are"- I was actually being a girl. God its matter of time before I start to use Miku's clothes.

I hugged his arm and kept limping alongside with him. People kept staring at us but I didn't minded either.

We reached my home and I opened the door with my key. I made my way upstairs and Akaito followed close.

I didn't paid attention at Miku's random blabbing of 'why is he here again?' I just closed my room's door and lied down with Akaito on my bed. We were going to rest this time.

I rested my head on his chest and felt asleep almost instantly. My mid kept processing that I was actually dating the guy who was my best friend since kindergarten and we already made love on the school showers. Definitely this was the happiest day of my life.

* * *

**The whole bikini thing was necessary (I wanted to lol too) **

**So tell me what did ya think (reviews are love) **

**I think I dont have nothing else to say...well keep it up with Vocaloid fics! ^^**


End file.
